The present disclosure relates generally to seals, and more specifically to W-seals for gas turbine engines.
Throughout a gas turbine engine, various types of seals are used for various purposes. Typical seal types are labyrinth, brush, leaf, and W-seals. Seal type is chosen based on its desired properties and application. Often seals are designed to prevent air leakage between components of the gas turbine engine. The extent to which a given seal accomplishes its purpose, otherwise known as “sealing efficiency”, can affect gas turbine engine performance.